


The Daughter of Nine Tails

by blkcheetah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, Parental Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkcheetah/pseuds/blkcheetah
Summary: What if the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze wasn't the father of Naruto? What if by some twisted fate Naruto was the unwanted child of her mother Kushina Uzumaki & the nine tailed fox? This is the story of a little fox kit trying to find her way in a shinobi world.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Daughter of Nine Tails

October 10th, **** the day the kyuubi attacked the hidden leaf village or so the legend goes. Reality though is something that will really help understand the life that was born on the day of destruction. Before a mountain sized fox appeared in the village; a young women was suddenly feeling indescribable pain in her abdomen & was rushed to a hospital by the 4th Hokage himself. The woman, Kushina Uzumaki was finally told when she arrived that she was giving birth to a baby much to her shock given that she was still a virgin or how was it possible that she was pregnant & about to bring a new life into the world? The answer was simple; she was the second vessel of the infamous nine-tailed fox. The most powerful demon in the world who apparently decided to have an heir to his legacy. A kit to call his own, who he hope would have the freedom in life that was taken from him by the evil humans of the leaf village. Unknown to all parties involved, an masked man with a single flowing red eye was on the lookout to put fear into the heart of the village & was about to get the best opertunity available. After hours of labor a baby girl was born. She was a beautiful blond haired girl with blue eyes, whisker marks on her cheeks & a pair of fox ears & a fox tail that were tipped in orange-red color. All of the nurses were freaking out about the baby not being entirely human. As soon as the doctor went to clean up the mother, the masked man killed all but the mother & child in the delivery room, ripped out the kyuubi from the woman seal & threatens to kill the child if the fox doesn't obey him. This forced the fox to look the man in the eye & lose control of himself to attack the village. The rest of the story everyone knows, the Hokage dying by sealing the kyuubi into his own kit. Baby Naruto would never know the truth of her parents til the day of the genin graduation exam. This is where the journey not Naruto Uzumaki the child of nine tails begins.


End file.
